48th Hunger Games
by Chukipye
Summary: The 48th Hunger games have arrived! Who will win? May the odds be ever in your favor! All Original Characters
1. Chapter 1

_Star:_

Finally. The 48th Hunger Games. My dad won the 38th, my mom the 39th. My older brother is 18, this is his last chance to be in the games. He volunteered the past 6 years, but didn't get up to the front before the other volunteers. District 1 does that, everyone wants to prove themselves. I'm 15, my name is in that bowl so many times. I signed up for unnecessary Tesserae, just so my name could get drawn. My brother and I, we trained at the District Training Center for years. Today will be the day. I will be in the games.

_Kenji:_

We're all in a line. There are so many of us. I wish I wasn't 18; I'm forced to be so far away from the stage. Star is up with her friends, laughing and talking. They quickly shut up once the national anthem starts. The lady in pink (I don't know –or care about- her name) gets up and does this big speech on Panem. No one really cares, we just want the games to start. "Ladies First!" She calls, like usual. "Star Nekezawa" I see Star squeal with joy and rush up on stage. Instantly, many people volunteer. Luckily, Star has many friends, they block all the volunteers. "Gentleman…" I hold my breath. "Kenji Nekezawa!" I shout with joy and run up. The other 18-year olds sigh with frustration. Many volunteer, but they beat each other up, so nobody gets up in time. "Ah, nothing like sibling rivalries. Shake hands, and Happy Hunger Games! May the Odds ever be in your favor!" Me and Star look at each other. We smile, of course. I'll kill her quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tanner:_

"Tanner Torr!" I run up to the stage. I'm the lucky District 2 tribute? Score! Of course, I would've volunteered anyways. My little brother is looking like he's jealous. Who cares? I'm the awesome one that got chosen. I look over at the girl Tribute. Sarah, oh I'm sorry, L Wilbert. She looks goth, weak. Who cares, she's a Career, like me. I'll kill her once she's useless, which will probably be at the beginning. We shake hands and put on fake smiles. Oh the games will be fun this year.

_L_

Of course, my "Partner" is the big buffoon Tanner. I sparred him once in Gym class. He uses Brute Strength. No strategy. No real skill. Whatever. When my family walks in for their "10 minutes." They say "Win, or else." They don't care, they want me to win and bring honor back to our family, after my brother was the first, FIRST, to die last year. He was dumb, ran after some tribute, straight into his bloody arrow. So, My plan? My first kill is revenge. District 8 tribute? You are dead. I smile as the Peace Keepers escort me to the train. These Games will be memorable for sure.

**Sorry for short chapters, they'll get longer soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex_

I may not be the toughest tribute. Heck, I can't do 15 push-ups! But my skill is brains, not brawns. Give me anything electrical, boom! Instant-Bomb. Of course, I'm not out of shape. I can run pretty fast. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. But now, I'm staring out the window at the passing scenery, a constant buzz in my ear. Oh wait, that's the other tribute. Waila I think? Ugh, she's so boring. Sure, she got muscles, and she out-hacked me. I'm not one to hold a grudge…much. I finally look at her and say something smart like, "Huh?" She glares at me, pokes me in the solar-plexus (OW) and shuts up. FINALLY!

_Waila_

If he wanted me to stop talking, he could've just SAID SO. Anyways. The food is AMAZING. Now don't get me wrong, my mom makes good food. But Capitol. They get food from everywhere! The steak is hot, I instantly start stuffing myself. If I'm gonna fight to the death and possibly die soon, I might as well enjoy myself. What the other tributes don't know is, I've already killed people. Sure, it was an "axe-ident" (ha!) but I didn't get the blame. The blame was put on my sister, Lala. Of course, I didn't care. I laughed as they shot her. The Hunger Games was meant for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Allana_

They should've known better than to give me sugar. I'm literally shaking. Oh well. Might as well get on a sugar rush before the games than during. See, when I get on sugar, I can't do anything. I giggle nonstop, eventually tiring out. My "crashes" last for hours. I sleep through them though. That's why I can't eat sugar during the games. I can't afford to sleep that much. Of course, my District Partner, Niraj, says he'll be in an alliance with me and keep me from eating too much sugar. We're hoping the arena this year will have water. We both decided not to join the Careers, since in the past 5 years, once they disbanded District 4 is the first to die. We realized this while we were watching past Hunger Games in our trainer's room. I'm excited for the games. Of course, the others don't stand a chance.

_Niraj_

My district partner is a sugar-addicted, freak. She's NEVER calm. I swear to god if she ends up getting us killed, I will bring us both back to life and kill her again! I didn't agree to not being a Career. Careers live the longest. SHE decided to whine and complain until I finally said yes so she'd SHUT UP! I have to get home. I have followers. The Cult of Nirajinism can't live without its leader, now can it? We don't sacrifice animals, just little dolls with certain Peacekeepers names on them. My cult has the best fishers, me, Stanley, Jee, even Jaz, and she just learned to fish a few months ago. We recruit new talent, we slowly grow. We will be greater than the Capitol. We will control all of Panem. Of course, I have to win the Games first.

**Author note:**

**Weird characters huh? Fun fact: Cult of Nirajinism exists! My friends are in it at school. If you couldn't tell, the characters are based off my friends, and myself.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kuma_

I'm dead. I'm going to die. I knew it from the moment they called my name. I was so close too! 18, last year to be reaped! Sure, District 5 isn't that bad of a District to come from. Most people are tough. Not me. I hate blood. I can't work in the labs, the blood from the testing animals paralyze me with fear. I can't even eat. I've locked myself in the room they gave me on the train. I watch all the other reapings. The Careers look tough, as usual. I see that most of the tributes are younger than me. I sigh with pity as I see the girls from Districts 10 and 11. Both are only 12. Their first year and they got reaped. I hope they die quickly and painlessly. From the looks of it, their district partners will protect them for a while. My heart drops. Both are tall and muscular. Great. I was hoping some other districts would have guys weaker than me. Looks like the odds weren't in my favor.

_Chelle_

So, I got liked picked for the Hunger Games. Oh well. I could totally make alliances and like, win! Sure, I was a little upset when my best friend didn't volunteer for me. Ok, a lot upset. She promised she'd protect me, and like, let me go up the stage to my death. And my district partner won't help whatsoever! He has completely given up, and the games haven't even STARTED! He's 18, he should be confident. I'm only 14! I was like, so excited for prom. Even though ours isn't totally awesome, like District 1's is. Well, I still get to dress up for that parade and interview thingy. Of course, I totally hope I'm not gonna be a scientist or something boring. Oh well, we'll find out tomorrow, when we get to Capitol.

**Slowly getting to the games people! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Gabriel_

Ah. The Capitol City, it's like a postcard! I think of my District partner. She's one of those addicts who steal medicine from the labs. That's District 6 for you. Why me. Everyone else's partner looks like they would be useful and I got the drug-addict. As if my luck didn't suck enough. I'm worried about the parade though. Mainly the whole "shaving" part. According to our mentor, it's nearly as bad as the games themselves. At least the costume won't be embarrassing. It's District 6 for god's sake! We specialize in Medicine! What embarrassing costume could possibly be made for that! Wait.. is that blue hair dye?

_Aya_

First off, I'm NOT a drug-addict. I just, use them like, every other month? And ow! When they wax my eyebrows it hurts so bad! They are STILL stinging, and it's hours later! I stand in our chariot, fixing my costume. They made doctor outfits out of this weird shimmery stuff. Sure, it works with our NOW BLUE(D:) hair, but seriously? They could've put SOME thought into the costumes! How are we going to get sponsors like this! I look over at the other districts…ok maybe it's not that bad….


	7. Chapter 7

_Uchi_

For god's sake, I'm going to MURDER our designers. Not only did they CUT MY HAIR (It's as short as the guy's hair next to me! Thomas I think?) the outfit we're wearing? They made me a "tree nymph"! WHAT THE HELL? I attempt to straighten my "wings." The horses even hate their costume. The pure white, annoying horses. They put freaking HORNS on them. They're "unicorns". Wow. I quickly scan around for the other districts. District 10's female tribute looks strange standing next to her male tribute. She only goes up to his waist. He's wearing a cow suit (HA)and she's wearing some cute little cowgirl outfit. Her hair is braided (she got extensions while I got my hair cut? What the hell?) and she has a cowgirl hat on. Oh well, it'll be a pity to kill her.

_Thomas_

Man, Uchi is hot with short hair. Not that she wasn't hot with long hair but still. I only volunteered to protect her. She may say she doesn't NEED protecting, but I know she was impressed with me. By the way, this outfit they made me wear? It totally matches Uchi's tree nymph outfit! (3) They made me some weird male-nymph outfit to wear. They cut my hair short too! We're like twins! Can you love your twin? Who knows? I look at our competition. Careers look tough as usual (Yikes!). I see some really young people. I remember from the reaping videos. Chuki and Selena, age 12. Aya is only 13. I hope I don't have to be the one to kill them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yami_

Ok. So, the training room isn't that intimidating. Scratch that. It's SUPER intimidating. I come in, and I see District 1's male tribute sparring the District 1 female. They are in sync, they must be related. I know instantly, ok stay away from katanas. I decide, now would be a good time to make some friends. I go over to the District 1 female. "Hey, uh-Star was it?" She glances over, still sparring. "GO away. I don't ally with losers. Especially with losers from District 8." Ok. Maybe she won't be a great ally. I decide to go over to non-Career districts. I see a red-head using throwing knives. Man, she hits every target. I go over. "Hey! I'm Yami" She turns. "Hey, I'm Fara." Instantly, a guy with bright blue hair walks over. "Fara! What did I say?" She turns. "Allies backstab! Kill you when you're asleep! Leave this tailor and come back to training." Geez, great guy. Fara turns around a smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, he's overprotective. See ya!" She turns back to training. Well, this is going GREAT!

_Violet_

So, Yami is completely failing at making Allies for us. Guess it's up to me. I look around. I notice a little girl with braids. She's using a spear. Geez, that thing is twice her size! Then I notice the guy next to her. Her partner maybe? He looks tall, muscular. He is showing her how to throw it. She gives it a toss, and misses completely. The guy shows her to the poisonous berries and heads over to the spear himself. He hits the target directly. Maybe he wouldn't be a bad ally. I walk over to the girl. "Hey, I'm Violet." She looks up. Dang, she must only be 12. "Hiya! My name's Chuki! Im from District 10! They have really cute animals!" I stare. "right, Who's that guy you hang out with?" She glances at her partner, who is still hitting the targets with spears. "Well, that's Ty! He's really good friends with my sister! He volunteered as tribute. He's helping me a lot!" hmm, so if I want him as an ally, I need Chuki too? I notice what she was working on. "You're already that far in the book?" She glances down. "Well yea, I'm a fast reader. I have a photographic memory too!" "Well, that's helpful. Want to be allies with me and my partner? Yami's really nice!" She beams. "Sure! I'll go talk to Ty!" She skips over to her partner. This is too easy, I think. I walk over to Yami and tell him the good news.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mera_

Wow. Some dude randomly comes up and tries to ally with my sister? Of course I say no! I volunteered to protect her and I can do it by myself! I leave her at the knives, where she is having the time of her life, and head over to axes. Some Careers are over there already. I ignore their stares and grab an axe. I notice they stopped the moving targets. "OY! Keep them moving!" I shout at the helper. He complies, and they start moving again. I take a breath, and throw with all my might. The target is thrown off the chain. I see everyone staring at me, mouths dropped. That creep who went back to my sister when I was gone (he is so dead) left her alone. Good. This should show the competition that nobody should mess with me or my sister.

_Fara_

I stop throwing knives and turn to see my brother, standing smugly at the axe station. What a show-off. I go back to my throwing knives. I feel a tap, and turn to see a Career standing by me. _Uh-Oh _I think. "hey, you're pretty good with those knives. And your partner's got a good arm." "uh, thanks. He's my brother and taught me everything I know…" I say, glancing desperately at Mera. He starts walking over. "Oh really? Well, we could use some tributes like you in the Careers. Especially cute ones like you." "OY! Leave her alone!" Mera is there and pulls the Career away. The Career sneers. "I just wanted some allies. Geez, don't have a heart attack." Mera glares at him. "Fine! Just remember, you just killed yourself and your sister." The Career stalked away. I sigh. Well, now the Careers want to hunt us down even more than usual. Mera looks at me. "Don't worry Fara. Those guys always kill off the other allies that aren't directly careers to start with. We'll be fine." I hope we are brother…


	10. Chapter 10

_Ty_

Ok, maybe it's a little weird for an 18-year old to volunteer. Especially in District 10. It was my last year and I didn't get called. But when I saw Sy's face when her sister got called as tribute, I had to. Sy is my best friend (and crush) and she's 19. She couldn't volunteer. So I decided to go and protect her. Which I will. So when little Chuki comes over saying District 8 wants to be allies? I'm a little skeptical. Why would anyone ask Chuki, no offense, to be allies. Then it hits me. They don't care about Chuki… they just want me to be an ally. Well, the more the merrier. But if they threaten Chuki, they're dead. I see Chuki look up at me, waiting for an answer. I glance up at the District 8 girl, waiting by the poisonous berry station for the answer. Chuki is using her puppy dog eyes. Fuuuucckk. "Fine." She squeals, gives me a hug, and runs back to the girl. I sigh. It's a good think Chuki is a master strategist.

_Chuki_

YAY! We get to be allied with more people! I know I shouldn't trust these people, but Violet reminds me of Sy, my older sister. "Great, I'll go tell my partner!" Violet goes away. I think of what Sy told me. "You are smarter than anyone else in those Games. Use your speed, size, hell, hide any hidden talent you find with weapons! Just come home to me!" I knew I would be good with the spear, since it was exactly like the pitchfork we use back home. I didn't tell anyone that, except Ty. He told me in the beginning he was going to protect me, so I guess I shouldn't hide anything from him. I may only be 12, but I'm 3 years ahead in school, I beat even the peacekeepers in chess (great way to get food), and I have really good strategies! Nobody will suspect me of being so good! It's almost my time to go in for my private training session. "Chuki Len" I skip into the door, giving Ty a smile as I go by.


	11. Chapter 11

_Teddy_

Ok, so private training session? Didn't go so well. I only got a 5. Well, bows and arrows aren't my thing. Selena (my partner) was asleep, her long black hair covering her face. She didn't care about her score, knowing she would score low. She only got a 5, which is expected for a 13 year old. I kept watching the scores. I will admit, I was shocked with some. Little Chuki from 10? She got a 9, and her partner got a 8. The District 1 girl got 9, her brother 10. Tanner and L from 2 got 9 and 10. Nothing too shocking. District 12 got 2 and 3. Man, they were even worse than I was! The blond girl, she had red highlights thanks to her designer, she couldn't even pull back the bowstring. And the Mexican (Well he would be Mexican according to the History books), Rojas I think, He couldn't make the most basic traps. I'm just hoping to keep Selena alive, since she's only 13. Even if I have to die to bring her home.

_Selena_

When I wake up, it's morning. The interviews are tonight, so the hairstylist is coming. I notice Teddy still sleeping. I didn't care about our scores, they'd probably be low. I messed up with the spears. I hear the door open. I glance and notice Jay, Teddy's stylist, and Kay, My stylist. I walk out with Kay, while Jay attempts to wake up Teddy. Kay sits me down and says "Selena, you will be the girl, young with spunk. You're gonna be defiant." I smile. Shouldn't be too hard, I'm usually a rebel. The stylist and hairdressers get started. They add purple to the bottom of my hair and the bottom of my bangs. My outfit is a leather jacket, purple tank top, and jean skirt with black leggings. This will be so much fun!


	12. Chapter 12

_Rojas_

I nervously look around. The interviews are starting. I see the District 1 girl walk on. She and her partner (siblings?) are wearing kimonos. Obviously going for Japanese royalty. She's polite, but you can tell she's ready to get in the games. Her brother is the same. Their kimonos are matching, just different colors. Their hair is up; the boy's is in a ponytail, the girl's in a bun. Once their time is up, the other districts go up one by one. The 12-year old, Chuki? She was wearing a cute little sailor uniform. She obviously was going for Shy schoolgirl. The audience was loving it. Her district partner was something else. He was quiet, sullen, and answered Caesars questions as discreetly as possible. Then a big question came up. "Why did you volunteer? You aren't related to little Miss Chuki." Ty looked up. "Because, I owe it to her sister, Sy. She's my best friend. Sy's sister is my sister. I'm making sure Chuki gets home." The audience sighs with pity. What a joke. Before I know it though, it's Maikayla's turn to go up. Then mine. I gulp with nervousness.

_Maikayla_

"So, Maikayla, How does it feel to be in Capitol? After all, compared to District 12 it must be somethin'!" I chuckle nervously, fidgeting with my skirt. It's black leather, matching my tank-top and boots. "Well, I mean, District 12 is home. This is like an amusement park or something!" The audience laughs. Good, I want sponsors, since Rojas most likely won't help us. After much, much more awkward conversations, the buzzer finally goes off. I rush offstage, not even giving Rojas a glance as I run by. I'll see him later. Right now, there's a bathroom with my name on it!

**AN:**

**Next chapter: Let the games (and deaths) begin!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Fara_

"Please enter the chamber" I look around. I walk into the tube thingy (I guess the chamber) and wait. It's not too bad, since the outfit we'll be wearing for a week or so is pretty comfortable. It's a simple black jacket and pants; they make swish-swish sounds when I walk. I guess I should work on being quieter, since they will totally give away my position. I remember what Mera said to me. "_Whatever you do, do NOT run towards Cornucopia! Don't look for me either! Just run far away and I'll find you!" _ Seemed simple enough. I jump a little as the tube starts going down. Here I go. Let the games begin.

_Maikayla_

I look around while waiting the 60 seconds before the gong should go off. I see Rojas a couple feet away. We nod to each other. We won't go for Cornucopia, we run away. I look around at the arena. A mountain in the back, woods all around. If you listen carefully you can hear a river. _BONG!_ Off goes the gong. The games have begun. Rojas and I, we sprint for it. "Why hello there!" I feel something grab my jacket. "RO-" I'm cut off by a _CRACK!_ Everything goes black.

_Tanner_

The cannon goes off. _BOOM!_ I drop the District 12 girl and look up. Her partner is staring in shock and horror. When our eyes meet, he turns and starts sprinting. Too late. I catch up easily, grab him, and slam his head into a rock. I slam his head in a couple more times until I hear his cannon. I turn back to Cornucopia. Who's the next victims.

_Chelle_

Like, I saw a bag really close to me. Ok, maybe not really close. It was a couple yards away. I go for it, and don't notice the danger until too late. I hear the slice before I feel it. I fall, trying to breathe. I look up; District 1 boy is wiping off his katana. I fade into unconsciousness, never even hearing my own cannon.

_Gabriel_

As soon as the gong goes off, I shout for Aya. I **have** to find her. You would think it'd be easy, since our hair is still blue. I see Aya, running for the woods. I head after her. I run at her from an angle, seeing what she doesn't. A Career, sprinting, while unsheathing a… _katana?_ "AYA!" has barely left my lips before I see the sword. Everything is slow motion. Sword slices, Aya falls, Cannon goes off. I see the girl turn to me. I run off, not knowing where I'm going or what's gonna happen now. All I know is, Aya is dead.

_Violet_

I run, Chuki by my side, grab a backpack and we rush off to the woods. I hear someone shouting behind us. I ignore them and we keep running. We see Ty in front of us, how did he get there so fast? "T-" I shout, before there's a huge pain in the back of my head. I fall, Chuki runs to Ty, turns, and screams. The last thing I see, is the District 3 boy, take out his axe from my head, and smile.

_Yami_

Where is everyone? I run around the woods. I think the Careers split up to divide and conquer. I stop to catch my breath. "Bad choice there" I hear, right before I feel the knife.

_L_

That was fun. We all meet back at Cornucopia to brag about our kills. "I totally knifed this dude. He stop thinking he was safe and I slit his neck in one slice." We all laugh. This is going to be so much fun.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chuki_

Oh. My. God. I can't help but scream as I see Violet slump to the ground with an axe embedded in the back of her head. Ty hears me and starts running back. As the Career pulls away her axe, I run up the nearest tree. I hear a noise in the tree beside me. I see another tribute, Selena I think, staring at me. IS THAT A SPEAR? I freeze, terrified. As she rears back to throw her spear, she freezes. As she falls, I notice a knife in her back. I look down as the cannon goes off, Ty is weaponless. I climb down, grab the spear, and run. Ty and I run as far away from Cornucopia as we can.

_Teddy_

The District 10 tributes don't notice me as they run by. I'm too busy staring at little Selena. That brute of a tribute killed her. A 13 year old. He is going to pay dearly for that. I have no time to think of a revenge plot, since the Careers are still prowling the forests. I look down at the blowgun and darts I got from the Cornucopia. I sprint away, smiling to myself as I remember the berry station.

_Kuma_

Well, since Chelle's dead I'm all alone. Great. My odds were already terrible without her. At least I got a bow and some arrows. I wasn't too terrible at that station. Maybe the Capitol thought of this and put the bow and arrows close enough to me for a reason. Who knows, all I care about is finding shelter and getting far away from Cornucopia.

**Short I know.**

**Deaths so far:**

**1. Chelle- Kenji-katana**

**2. Aya- Star-knife**

**3. Violet- Alex-axe**

**4. Yami- L-hammer**

**5. Maikayla and Rojas- Tanner- M: snapped neck R: rock**

**6. Selena- Ty- knife**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll try to make the chapters longer…but no promises**

**I don't own Hunger Games. If I did, that would be awesome.**

_Ty_

"I think we're far enough away from the Careers." I say, as we slow down. Chuki merely nods. I guess she's still in shock. "Look, Chuki. I know you became friends with Violet..." "DON'T MENTION HER!" I step back, shocked at her outburst. Chuki turns, her eyes were red. "She-she was a lot like Sy…" Ah I see now. I crouch down and look Chuki in the eyes. "Chuki. Sy is back home; we just have to win to get there." Chuki smiles. "Oh yea! I forgot that!" I laugh and we keep walking. I feel a prick at my neck. Stupid bugs. I slap it and we keep moving.

_Waila_

The Careers are all back. I still have my axe, Alex has his, Tanner didn't even grab a weapon and L's knife is bloody. "Well, I got my vengeance." L smiles while cleaning her knife. Tanner sees our confused looks. "Her brother got killed first last year by District 8's male tribute. So, that's who L went after. Poor guy never had a chance." We all laugh. "So, who are we gonna go after now?" Alex asks. "Well, who'd be the most fun to kill?" Tanner asks. "Well, I heard District 10's little runt scream pretty loudly as my axe buried into the Distric 8 girl's head. It was pretty hilarious. Plus, she got a freakin-10." I say. "Well, target acquired. Whoever kills her gets extra dessert." Kenji says, standing up and smiling. "Challenge accepted!" We all cheer and go off to find the District 10 tributes.

_Chuki_

"Ty? Are you ok?" I ask. He seems to be staggering. "Yea… I guess when that bug bit me it had something weird in it…" He falls. "TY!" I run over. I see the back of his neck. It's covered with blood. "Ty… I don't think that was a bug." Ty groans. "ugh.. wait. Wasn't there… a blowgun or something with the …Cornucopia?" I think back. "Yea… I think that Teddy from District….11?" I realize something. "Wait, didn't you kill the girl from District 11?" Ty mumbles something. "What?" "I said… yea…" Ty's breathing is slowing down. "Oh no! Please don't leave me alone Ty! Please don't! I can't do this by myself!" I start crying uncontrollably. Ty coughs –blood- and says "Chuki! You have to win… not only for me… but for Sy too! Keep your spear… and watch out… for… Careers…" BOOM! The cannon goes off. "NO! NO TY!" I scream hysterically as the hovercraft comes and picks his body up. "THERE SHE IS!" I glance up quickly. Careers! I look behind me. There's a river. I realize I have no other choice and dive in. Good thing Daddy taught me how to swim!

_Star_

We get to the river as the little girl gets to the other side. Waila grins. "I got this." She puts down her weapon and dives in. I realize something. Why is the water calm everywhere except- "WAILA COME BACK!" I scream out. She turns "Wha-!" A giant fish comes up and swallows her. The little girl is frozen in terror. That could've been her. Alex screams in rage. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The girl is no longer frozen. She glares at Alex, who is now swimming across. She rears back with her…spear? Her 10 in training I realize. She throws the spear and it lands perfectly in Alex's skull. We hear his cannon. She has killed 2 careers… We all are standing in awe. The girl is smart and runs off.

_Niraj_

Wow I'm tired. So our sponsors gave us some food and poisonous berries (I guess to use them to kill people) but apparently there was some sugar, because Allana is out like a dog. I haven't been able to wake her up for her shift. I sigh and begin watching the deaths flash by in the sky. District 3 is gone? Wow, wasn't expecting that. District 5 girl, District 6 girl, District 11 girl, and District 12. Mostly girls are gone. Not surprising- wait what was that? I stand up quickly. I hear a cannon boom. I spin around in shock. I trip over Allana. "Oh geez sorry Alla- WHAT THE FUCK?" I stare in horror at the arrow sticking out of Allana. That was her cannon? That means… I feel a pang in my chest. An arrow is sticking out of it. As I fall, before I fade to black, I see a boy come and pull out Allana's arrow. "Sorry…"

_Kuma_

Wow. I actually killed two tributes. I am legitimately surprised. I take the arrows out of their bodies before the hovercraft comes. I'm shocked to see the hovercraft also release a white parachute. Wow, maybe I actually am liked by the sponsors. I see that there's some berries and water. Well, it's better than nothing. I eat the berries. "what the…" I feel sick. After puking my guts out, I see the berries. "those are poisonous…" I quickly pass out. I guess even the sponsors thought I was useless.

**Hehehe. Niraj got an after-kill. Score! I hope this is a better length. **

**PS.**

**Hetalia is AWESOME!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Sorry for the delay! I've been doing stuffs (plus my dad got Ghost Recon! :D)**

**Anyways I don't own Hunger Games.**

_Thomas_

Uchi and I have been travelling for a while. The good news is, the Careers haven't caught us. The bad news? We're lost, with no food or water. We have been trekking across this giant meadow for a while. "OW!" Uchi yelps. I see that she has slapped a _red grasshopper?_ "it's a bug Uchi. It won't kill you." I say. Uchi turns and glares. "It burned man!" I stare. "How did it burn-OW!" I slapped a bug off my arm. It did burn! My jacket had a scorch mark. I turn to the side. "oh crap…." Uchi follows my gaze. There were THOUSANDS of grasshoppers coming toward us, a sea of red. "RUN!" I screamed. We ran, freaking out as the grass behind us burst into flames from the grasshoppers. _What the hell?_

_Uchi_

I like bugs. Butterflies are pretty. But when bugs try to _**KILL**_ me, I get a little freaked out. _Usually this is where the girl in those horror movies trip…CRAP!_ **(A/n: LOLZ Scary Movie cliché 5: the trip)** I tripped. I barely had time to scream when the bugs swarmed me. It burned so bad. The only peace I got was when it all faded to black.

_Gabriel_

I jumped when I heard the cannon. Not that I really cared. Aya's dead, I couldn't even protect her. I'm sitting on a tree, near the river. I saw the little girl from 10 run by a while ago. I didn't even try to kill her. There's no point. I hear sobbing slowly coming near me. It's Thomas, from District 7. "What's up?" I shout out. I might as well die now. Thomas glances up. "Just kill me now. Uchi's gone; I got nothing to live for." I smile, we're in the same boat. "Well, my Aya is gone too. The damn Career got her." Thomas grins. "Mind if we share the tree?" I nod, and soon he's up there with me. "It's the damn Capitol's fault. I wish we could make them pay for what they did…"

_Thomas_

When Gabriel says that, my mind races. "I got it. We get to the final two, and then kill ourselves. That way there's no winner." Gabriel smiles. "Nice plan" We shake on it. Apparently the Capitol doesn't like that. A lightning bolt strikes the tree next to ours. We jump, nearly falling out of our tree. I sigh, "well, seems like the Gamemakers are gonna keep us from getting too far." Gabriel smirks. "Well, plan B then." He stands up. I smile and stand up too. "Here's to the girls." We jump into the waiting arms of the flames.

_Mera_

"OW!" I wake up to Fara screaming. I stand, only to crumple. My ankles are burning. I look down, they're red and puffy. "Mera! The grass! It burns!" I ignore the pain and stumble to Fara, picking her up, and getting out of the meadow. WHAT THE HELL GAME MAKERS? POISONOUS GRASS? **(a/n: yep ^.^)** As I run, I feel a prick on my neck. _Damn mosquitos…_ I ignore it and keep running.

_Teddy_

I got another one. Why should those guys get to protect their girls if I couldn't protect mine. I'll go after the guy tributes first. The girls can wait. All for Selena…

**DUH DUH DUUHHH!**

**:D I'm hyped up on orange soda right now! Watchin Spy Kids! YAAY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WHAAT? Multiple chapters in one day? Yep :D I'm awesome like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games**

_Fara_

Watching your brother die is NOT fun. It's really scary, since you're all alone now. Having to kill your brother out of mercy is even worse. It was either watch him slowly die, from the poison the bug gave him, or use my knife and slit his throat, killing him quickly. I did the latter, so he wouldn't suffer too much… Why Game makers? Why did you kill my brother? He was doing good… you don't randomly kill the players unless there's not enough blood shed! And there were 6 cannons in the last 5 hours! That's a LOT of blood shed! I have no idea what to do. I take Mera's knife before the Hovercraft takes the…body… I walk through the woods. I really want to find someone right now. My knife is ready.

_Chuki_

Ok, so maybe staying in the forest wasn't so smart. I keep running, dodging or blocking the darts with the spear the sponsors were so kind to give me. The guy with the blowgun, Teddy I think, was partners with that girl that Ty killed. Suddenly, I hear this roar. I pale as I see the river in front of me, or what was the river. It's a giant freaking tidal wave! I turn and run, past Teddy, and up the tallest tree I can find. I barely reach the top when the wave hits. My tree is at least 5 feet above the top. That was too close…

_Teddy_

When I saw little Chuki running towards me, of course I got confused. Why was the girl I was trying to kill running **towards** me? Then I hear a roar as I turn around. I barely get time to gasp as the wave hits me. I can't swim! The last thing I see is Selena laughing. I smile as I fade to black.

_Star_

Kenji and I have no problem swimming to the rock nearby. In District 1, we learned to swim at age 5. We have no idea where L is though. Tanner climbed up to the rock first. We hear 2 cannons. We glance around. The water is slowly getting back to the river. We'll know who died because their bodies will float with the tide… Or so I thought. I look down to the rock. There's blood smeared all over as the hovercraft graves what's left of L's body off the rock and carries it off. "I guess the water was so strong it beat her against the rock." Kenji said. I roll my eyes. "No duh Sherlock." Kenji glares. "ATTENTION TRIBUTES! As we all know, there are only 5 of you left…"

_Fara_

"… So it is time for the Feast! Each of you requires something important, which will be supplied…" I frown. What could possibly be there that I need?

_Chuki_

"… Not to mention food and water, weapons, and more!..." I need food and water, but the Feast? That's not very safe. Of course, they don't know who's alive or dead… they probably think I'm dead already…

_Tanner_

"…So come one, come all! The Feast will be at the Cornucopia tonight, after the Anthem.." I grin and look at my "allies". "Well, fresh meat tends to show up at the feast." Kenji grinned as well. "Let's go kill some shrimp."

_Star_

It was unanimous that we all go to the feast. The other two tributes will probably show up. It'll be fun to go and kill them. We don't know which two are alive, but it doesn't matter. Of course, what Tanner doesn't know is that He was never a true Career. Kenji and I had planned this from the beginning. As soon as he least expects it… his cannon will be the next to go off.

**Backstabbing plans? Seems typical.**

**Sorry for short chapters but I try.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so this story will be finished today. Who will live after the Feast? And who will be *insert sunglasses* left for dead? (WAOOOWW!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games**

_Chuki_

So, I'm waiting in the woods surrounding Cornucopia. There's a huge table with food, weapons, and canteens of water. I resist the urge to run out. I have to wait until after the others get there and leave first. I really don't want to di- WHAT IS SHE DOING? I see a flash of red as Fara dashes out to the table. I hear a cheer and see Tanner from District 2 run out. Fara doesn't even turn, she grabs a knife, a canteen, and dashes out of there. Tanner stops and turns. Two more walk out calmly. I gulp, this is going to be much harder than I thought.

_Star_

"Why didn't you chase her?" I demanded. Tanner smiles. "She'll be back, don't worry." I face palm. "No she won't! Because she knows we're here now! Thanks for that Captain idiot!" Tanner frowns. "What'd you call me?" He grabs my shirt. Not for long, as he shouts with pain and lets go. Kenji has his katana out, new blood on it. "Well, Captain Idiot, there's one way to pay for ruining our plan." I pull out my katana too. Kenji nods, and we simultaneously strike, a big X appearing on his chest. He falls, struggling to breathe. I go to give Kenji a high-five when a spear enters his chest. He gasps, then falls. Two cannons go off, instead of the planned one.

_Chuki_

Ok, so maybe throwing the spear at the District 1 guy wasn't the greatest plan… Now I have to deal with his sister who OBVIOUSLY is pissed off at me. I realize my dilemma and sprint back towards the woods, with the pissed-off Asian girl with katana chasing me.

_Fara_

Well, the Career didn't chase me so I should be good. I stop running to catch my breath when I hear the growl. I turn and see some dogs. I pale as I realize what they were. _Mutts!_ I scream and start sprinting back towards Cornucopia.

_Star_

Chuki and I stop when we hear the scream. Our weapons are locked together. We turn and see Fara sprinting out of the woods screaming. She speeds past us as we see why she's running. "MUTTS!" I scream. We all start sprinting. I think carefully. I look to the side and grin, remembering my brother's advice. "You don't have to be fast to outrun mutts, just be faster than the slowest person."

_Chuki_

_**WHAT A BITCH**_! That is the only thought I can think of when Star pushes me to the ground as we're running. I roll and flinch. When I try to get up, I realize my ankle is either broken or sprained. Either way, I can't move. Then I remember the problem at hand then I feel the bites. I scream until darkness saves me.

_Fara_

I freak out when I hear the cannon. When I look back, I see that Star is still running. I guess Chuki fell back (a/n: See what I did there?) but I still have a Career to deal with. We get to the other meadow when we realize the mutts have stopped chasing us. We gasp for breath as the anthem goes off, the other tributes faces flashing.

_**Kenji, L, Tanner, Waila, Alex, Allana, Alex, Chelle, Kuma…**_

_Star_

… _**Aya, Gabriel, Uchi, Thomas, Violet, Yami, Mera, Chuki, Ty, Selena, Teddy, Maikayla, and Rojas.**_ All the past tributes. And now, there's only 2 left… We glare at each other, and it begins. She has only a knife, while I have my katana. We slash at each other, over and over. We both get cut, my arm, her cheek. Eventually, the knife's at my throat and my katana out of reach. We're both panting and I'm on the ground. Fara is glaring down at me. "It's over." She says. I grin. "Yes, it is!" I shoot up with my knife, hitting the target. She falls, and I stand up. She smiles at me. "I guess I still got pretty far." She coughs. I smile back. "Yea, nearly had me. I am honored to be your opponent." As the cannon goes off, I close her eyes. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNER OF THE 48TH HUNGER GAMES! STAR FROM DISTRICT 1!"

**Of course we're not done here. We still got some things to do before we wrap up.**


	19. Chapter 19 FINAL

_Star_

I shift in my seat as Caesar introduces me. The crowd applauses as I walk out in the kimono. It's red, and my hair has been placed in buns. I guess to show my Asian ancestry. "So, you avenged your brother, you killed the others, and you won the games. How do you feel?" I smile. "I will always miss my brother, but I won, just as my parents did before me. I simply continued the pattern. For future tributes, be warned. Family relations are just another alliance to be further broken. I will be training the next District 1 tributes, which means they will win. Be ready, and May the odds ever be in your favor…"

_Mania_

I sigh. Of course my partner is the idiot Roma. He thinks he's all that. Of course, I can tell Star is on my side. I won't hesitate to kill the one I'm supposed to protect. Roma's family might've paid me to protect their son, but it doesn't mean I'm going to die. Be careful Roma, the goodbyes you gave your twin nephews are the last thing they will ever hear you say…

**Mania is Germania, since he did supposedly give Rome the last blow before he died**

**And yes, I lost my own games -_-… See you next fanfic and thanks for reading!**


End file.
